murderer in the forest
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: The team get lost in the forest with a murderer loose. D'jok POV- contains swearing. I do not own Galactik football


Galactik football

The team lost in the woods, told by D'jok... I don't own Galactik football- my first fan-fiction. I know D'jok doesn't act like he does in my story but I just felt like playing on the idea that he's really big headed.- contains swearing!

The bus drove down the leaf covered road. I sat alone as my ego took the seat next to me... and since egos are not real people I'm alone. You see?

Micro-ice is messing around, Rocket is talking to Tia and Mei has recently decided that I'm a 'Fuck-bitch'- her very words.

Ahito and Thran are the only cool people on this bus. Maybe Yuki would be okay but we decided to ditch Mark and she was with him at the time. Aarch suddenly pops into my vision.

"Team. The bus has broken down so we've decided to foolishly walk through the forest," Aarch explained to all of us.

"Cool! Maybe we'll be gruesomely murdered!" Micro-Ice said in excitement.

"How is that cool you idiot?" Rocket yelled at Micro-ice who started to sulk. Hehehe.

We got off the bus and began walking and since Clamp was like, super unfit he fell behind and I laughed in his face. Hahaha- fat man.

"Hey D'jok got time to talk?" Micro-Ice asked me.

"No cuz your rubbish at football and I'm great," I explained.

"Fine you stuck up bitch," he growled.

"Midget,"

"Hey where's Clamp?" asked Thran.

"Who cares?" Tia said.

"Not me! I'm happy to leave him behind!" Micro-Ice grinned.

"Hey lay off Clamp Micro-loser!" came a high pitched croaky voice from the bushes.

"Huh?" Micro-Ice and the gang turn to the bushes, or should I say; D'jok and the gang? Hehehe.

"Err nothing! This isn't Sinedd! Stop looking in my general direction!"

"Okay guy's let's leave the talking bush alone," Rocket told us.

"Yeah leave be alone to spy on you!" Sinedd said from the bushes. How did I guess?

"Hold on where's Ahito?" I asked.

"Look who is talking finally," Mei teased.

"Shut up you slut!" yeah I know stuff.

"What are you talking about?" she glared.

"I still have the condom you!" I yell.

"Okay sorry," she whimpered. I'm very intimidating you see.

"Whoa D'jok! You're not a virgin?" Micro-Ice grinned.

"No I just have a random condom I use to blackmail Mei with," I answered sarcastically. A light chuckle came from the trees.

"Yeah but I'm sticking with the none-virgin option, that makes you seem way cooler!" Micro-ice smiled.

"I was being sarcastic of course I've had sex!" I shouted.

"We've all had sex!" Aarch came in. "I've had sex with men and you don't here be gloating!"

"Okaaay," I was getting a little freaked out.

"Hehehe that makes two of us," sinedd said from the bushes, still thinking we didn't know he was there.

as we marched on dane simbae (who we don't care about) went missing and so did Thran, at least the worst characters are going. so that means Mei's going next? goodie!

"So you see, Lurr is not better than me," Rocket explained though i wasn't really listening. I was hoping for him to go away or just fall over so I can run away from him.

i never knew he could be so boring so i left to talk to Tia.

"So D'jok you have, erm experince?" she asked me.

i stared at her with a puzzled look on my face.

"We've been playing football for the same amount of time Tia. though i suppose you missed out on the first half of the red tigers match so in that case, yes i have experince, more than you anyway,"

"I'm talking about sex D'jok!"

"Yeah i know, i just don't want to talk about sex with you, goodbye,"

"D'jok wait!"

"No!" and i was gone.

Now when i say gone i suppose you though gone as in gone to talk to someone else. well i actually went and got lost in a foolish attempt to ditch Rocket and Tia.

I got very scared. i heard an owl hoot and i screamed out loud (not becuase of the noise but because owls don't come out in the day) and then i tripped over a log. except it wasn't a log and it was Clamp's body!

"HOLY SHIT!" i decided that the murderer was watching me so i fell down onto the floor and made a groaning sound in an attempt to trick the muderer into thinking i was dead.

"D'jok are you dead?" someone said.

"Nice try but if i answer you, you would know if i was alive!" i answer smartly.

"Okay so i'm going to rape you now!"

"Warren?" i yell as i jumpe up to see Kernor.

"No kernor," Kernor's lovely fac gleamed down at me, no one could understand our love.

"Thank God it's you! but why are you here?"

"I wanted to be in the story," she explained.

"Oh," though our secret love was strong our chemistry was not.

"D'jok and Kernor sitting in a tree!" Sinedd sang, finally showing himself.

"Bitch!" i yelled instinctively.

"Aha you are the bitch you bitch!" he said camly. he knew how to dis a guy. "I'm a spy for the shadow's and I've been watching you D'jok," he told me with an evil smile on his face.

"So what?" i said.

"so everybody's dying!" he retalliated.

"What do you care?" i snarled.

" I don't d'jok but if you die... i don't think i could live!" he said in a loving tone. i couldn't stop myself giving him a loving smile but when i did he looked disgusted.

"I'm not in love with you you freak! i couldn't love without you cuz i need a rival!" he yelled. kernor also looked at me in disgust.

i decided to play it cool. "yeah right i knew that i... rahhhh!" i broke down and and picked up a stick and threw it at kernor ( I don't know why) and it went right through her head.

Sinedd's eyes lit up with horror. "Murderer," he whispered.

"No," is all i could say. the stupid bitch better have not told anyone.

Suddenly Sinedd started running and i followed. every so often he would turn around to check if i was still there and when he would spot me he would scream like a girl and run faster.

"Eventually we ran into the snowkids, though they seemed a lot, smaller! only Aarch, Micro-ice and Rocket were left.

"D'jok thankgod!" Micro-Ice yelled and hugged me. he turned to Sinedd. "Sinedd thankgod!" he yelled and hugged him.

"Not the right time Micro-Ice," Sinedd murmed through clenched teeth.

"oH Right sorry,"

"D'jok's a murderer," Sinedd suddenly announced.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"No!"

"No i'm not! Sinedd's a liar!" I had been contemplating on blaming Sinedd for **EVERYTHING **anyway. (even the bus breaking down.)

Aarch glared at Sinedd. "Look away from me beared one," Sinedd hissed. Aarch began to cry.

"Artegor told me that one!" Sinedd laughed.

"Uncle!"

"Coach!"

"Beared one!" i gasped. i couldn't help myself. it was funny at the time.

"You made the strongest man in the world cry!" Rocket wailed. "Just becuase he's beared!"

"Okay we need to find a way out of this forest!" i exclaimed.

"Err, how about turning around," Micro-ice offered.

"No i say we go the oppisite way from the way you came!" Sinedd argued.

"Why?!" Rocket asked.

"Mirco-Ice is known for being a liar!" Sinedd said.

"Were going the way Mirco-Ice said," i butted in.

"You losers can go the liar way, i'm going the Sinedd way,"

"Fine lets go," and we departed from Sinedd.

Sinedd later found the way out. "I knew Micro-ice lied.

"We're going to die Micro-Ice," i said.

"True,"

"I thought we went the right way!"

"No, i lied,"

we all froze. "Ya wha?" Rocket blurted out.

"I lied,"

"WTF is you problem!" i said when suddenly sinedd came in a hovercopter.

"get in losers!" Sinedd yelled down.

"I refuse to get in if you call me a loser Sinedd," i answer.

"Your loss," he said and flew off.

"Shit,"

The end.


End file.
